Forever
by YahTuSabe
Summary: Im not too good with summaries but this is my attempt at one. One Friday night leads into a lifetime with the "loser" of her high school. But now that loser is no longer. But is his baby mama drama too much too handle?
1. Chapter 1

It started as any normal Friday. After work me and Alice went to Popeye's to get something to eat. Alice is my best friend and I have known her since we were five. She came up to New York in kindergarten. We became friends instantly. We did everything together, we are more like sister. That was until high school when she moved back to Alabama. But we still tried to stay in touch. She also would come up to New York for the summer, but she always got out of school a month earlier than me. So it wasn't all that fun. But anywho Alice is a slim brunette; she's about 5'5 with brown eyes. She is very pretty. So we were walking out of Popeye's when a big black truck pulled up. We decided to keep walking when three big guys got out if the back of the truck and started to follow us. They were all wearing black. They got up bashing us as we walked faster, then one put an arm around my neck. I saw that in hos other hand he had a knife.

"Scream and I will slice your fucking throat."

I just nod

"Now bitch do ad I tell you. You and your friend will get in the back of the fucking truck."

I nod again as I turn around towards the truck. Alice was already getting in the truck. I climbed in the truck and scooted by Alice. She was crying really hard. I was holding myself from crying.

"Alice, sweetie, we will be okay." I say

"We just have to be strong. We will get through this."

She started crying a little harder.

"Think about this at least we can check this off of our bucket list."

I looked at her and she gave me a little, one guy climbed in the back with us. I can hardly see cause it's so dark but I can see a silhouette.

"What do you want from up?" I ask

"Isabella swan, 24 and Alice Cullen, 24."

"What do you want from us?

"Well we have been watching ya for a long time now. Every Friday we peep through your window. We like what we saw and all I have to say is that ya are some freaks. So we decided we want ya two. My girlfriend, Marissa will bring the outfits later. You and Alice are here to fulfill our sexual needs, and if yall behave we might just let ya go."

I started screaming and banging on the walls of the truck. It screeches to a stop. I can hear someone get out of the front and walk around. He opens the doors. I can only see his silhouette because of the street lights. "Who screamed?" he asked.

"That one boss, Isabella."

""h then I guess I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson." he replied

He pointed at me and told me to come. I didn't move so he got in and dragged me out.

"What did I tell you about screaming?"

I spat in his face

"YOU NASTY LITTLE CUNT!"

My face started throbbing. I could taste the rust of my blood in my mouth.

"Now are you going to be a good little bitch?"

I nodded! He put me back in the truck. For some odd reason when he hit me I was kind of turned on. I am sexually frustrated since I only get Alice once a week. I=I looked at Alice, her eyes were puffy and red from crying

"Just do as they say and we will be okay"

She nodded.

"Alice come here girl. The guy with the girlfriend said. Alice looked at me and I nodded. I watched as her silhouette goes by him. I heard him unzip his pants. All I could see were the silhouetted but I think alice gave him a blowjob."

"Yeah suck it good"

I heard him moan really loud.

"I want you and Isabella to kiss. Leave the cum in your mouth. I want her to taste. Come on over Isabella. I know you and Alice are used to kissing"

Watching Alice give that guy a blowjob sort of turned me on. I went over and me and Alice had a full blown make out session. Then he said he was satisfied with us, for now me and Alice made our way back to the corner.

"If there's more of that I won't mind" I whisper to Alice.

She nods. The car comes to a stop about an hour later. The "boss" came around and we were blindfolded. When we were finally un-blindfolded the place was not bad. I'm ready for whatever will happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Listening to the guys talk I think I know their names. Paul he's the leader. He is kind of tall and masculine. He has a tattoo on his right arm. Emmett was the one in the back with me and Alice. Sadly he has a girlfriend. He is very masculine and hella fine. He has dark brown hair and light brown eyes. There is Sam, he is not so masculine but he's not so slim. His face seems mad all the time. Carlisle was the guy driving the truck. I didn't really see him. The buzzer rand and Paul went and buzzed the door open on the intercom. Like five minutes later someone knocked on the door. Emmett went and opened it.

"Oh it's just you" Emmett said.

"Who is it?" Paul asked.

"Carlisle."

"Well who did you think it was?" said a sly sexy voice

"Marissa." Emmett replied.

And then he walked in. I thought Emmett was cut but Carlisle was carved by angels. His tan skin and hazel eyes. He also has long-ish dirty blonde hair. Emmett has the body but Carlisle has the face. I was staring at Carlisle when Alice snapped me out of it.

"Wanna go to the bathroom?" she whispered in my ear/

I nod. We got up and started walking.

"Where ya'll going?" Paul asked.

"To the restroom do you mind?"

"Together?"

"Yes we do just about everything together."

"Oh really? Good! Go ahead!" he replied

Before I turned around I caught the excited grin on his face.

"Oh and leave the door cracked." he said

"Yeah, okay." I replied

We left the door cracked but I stood in the way so they wouldn't be able to see in. I dug into my purse and got out a piece of paper and a pen.

I wrote:

I think they might want us for sex only. Just stay relaxed. The only way we might be able to go home alive is if we do this. So put on a smile.

She nods. Then I wrote:

_Who knows maybe we will have fun! :) _

She nodded. Then we switched spots. She wrote:

_Isn't Sam just hot?_

I gave her my 'GIRL HELL NO' look! I shook my head no. he is anything but cute. Then I took the paper and pen and wrote:

_Carlisle is cute in the face and Emmett has the best body._

She just stared at me until I was finished.

Then I wrote:

_Cough really loud so I could rip this up._

She started coughing as I ripped up the paper and flushed it in the toilet. Then I opened the door. We walked back to the couch we were sitting on. Paul was just staring at us. So I leaned over to Alice and made out with her. We gave him a little show. Then someone was at the door. Emmett went and opened it. I can tell that this time it was his girl.

"BABE!" a high pitched voice squealed.

Then she came in and gave him a hug. I kind of laughed and everyone looked at me. She was pretty. She had long black curly hair. She was short like 4'9 or something. Compared to Emmett, she was tiny. She came over to us.

"Ladies follow me."

We got up and followed her to a bedroom. She gave us something to change into.

I got black fishnet stockings with a tight black corset. It had little white bows on it. I also had black lacy underwear and black stilettos. Alice had hers in red. She looked hot as hell. I couldn't wait to get it off of her. That Marissa girl had hers in black and red. She did our makeup.

"Okay. What are ya'll names?" she asked.

"I'm Isabella and tha-."

"I'm Alice. Bells you don't have to introduce me. I have a mouth/"

"I'm sorry sweetie." I replied

"Okay girls. Isabella will go out first and give the guys a little show, a preview basically. Then Alice will go and then me."

Me and Alice nod. Marissa left the room after she had put on a robe.

"Alice you scared?"

"Nope!"

"Good, just have fun and let loose."

"I will try."

She gave me a quick kiss.

"And oh yeah! You look hot. I hope they let us keep these." I said

She just nodded and smiled. Marissa came back with two more silk robes. She gave me one.

"Isabelle, is it alright if I call you Bella?"

"Yes I prefer Bella."

"Okay Bella it's your turn." Marissa says "good luck."

I start to walk but she grabs my arm and pulls me back to kiss her. Then I went over and kissed Alice. Then I exited the room slowly.

_**Readers: This Marissa character is based off of one of my best friends Marasa. She kind of looks that way except she's just not that short! And she loves Emmett so..Yeah **_

_**Don't forget to R&R!**_


	3. Chapter 3

I walk in and all four boys are there. I can feel my heart beating in my ears. _DON'T FALL DON'T FALL_. IS all that I'm saying to myself in my head. Here I go. I start moving and dancing. I walk over to Emmett and sit on his lap. I move my body in circles. I can feel him getting stiffer. I get up slowly. Bend down. Emmett slaps my ass. I get up slowly and strut over to Paul. I open his legs and get in-between them. I go down and move up slowly. Rubbing my whole body across his crotch. I lean and nibble on his ear. Then I kiss him and nibble on his bottom lip. Paul rubs my vagina and slaps my ass. I sit on Sam and hop up and down a little. Then I turn around and rub my boobs in his face. I get up and move to Carlisle. I lean onto him and kiss his lips gently. Then I roll my tongue tightly around his neck. I lay on him and wrap my legs around his neck. He kisses my vagina. I can tell he is happy. I flip off of his lap and back on the floor. I stand up and get in the center again. I turn around and drop it. I get up slowly and face the guys. I start to make short little steps. I grab my bra straps and pull them a little to show the guys a little boob. I slowly unstrapped my bra in the back and let it drop to the floor. I suck on my fingers a little and start rubbing my nipples. They got really hard. Then I walked over to Emmett and got on my knees. I opened his legs and unzipped his pants. I grabbed his rock hard dick and stroked it. I licked the tip a little. This man is HUGE! I start to suck on it. Let it roll around in my mouth. I put his whole cock in my mouth. Then I started to lick his balls while playing with his dick. I put my mouth back around his cock. I can feel the pulse of his cock in my mouth. He is ready to cum.

"Come on baby, Cum in my mouth." I say

I could then taste the warmth of his cum in my mouth. I get up and make my way to Paul and do the same thing. Then I go to Sam and Carlisle to do the same thing. I feel like they are satisfied so I grab my stuff and go back to the room.

"Oh my goodness" I say

"Were you nervous or scared?" Alice asked

"At first but then I felt better."

"I hope I do okay."

"Don't worry you will do perfect, I have faith in you."

"Okay Alice, the guys are ready for you." Marissa said. Marissa grabbed Alice and kissed her real quick. I grabbed Alice and kissed her passionately and long.

"Sorry to break up this love fest but the guys are waiting." Said Marissa

"Sorry." We said in Unison

I gave Alice one more quick kissed. I looked into her eyes and I can tell she was kinda nervous.

"Good luck babe, I love you." I told her. She looked back at me.

"I love you too." She answered

Then she was off and out the door.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Thank you to all who are enjoying my story. I had fun writing them. Dont forget to R&amp;R &amp;&amp; I would like for everyone to Tell me a day of the week (Sun-Sat.) In which I can update my story. Btw I already have the first 7 chapters writing. Just not typed yet.<span>**


End file.
